


Say you won't let go

by Biblioshank



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblioshank/pseuds/Biblioshank
Summary: Love is such a beautiful thing, and both Victor and Yuri knows it very well.





	

 

_I met you in the dark,_

__You lit me up,_ _

__You made me feel as though_ _

__I was enough_ _

 

 

“Yuri, remember how we first met?” Victor asked out of the blue, as his lover slowly made his way to the couch with two cups of coffee. Yuri placed himself beside Victor and handed him his coffee, “yeah, you told me right? At the GPF banquet when I was drunk and I asked you to be my coach.”

 

 

“Yeah, that night, did you know that very same night, I was talking to Yakov about retiring skating for good, I actually planned to wander around the world alone, see the world beyond the rink, I was getting tired of people putting so much pressure on me. But you came up to me. Drunk, half naked, and dry humping my leg, asking me to be your coach…” Victor paused, as he saw the expressions on Yuri’s face change.

 

 

“Do you still want to travel around the world? Did you regret the decision you made by coaching me?” Yuri asked.

 

 

“I already saw what I was looking for, when I met you, you made me feel alive, you showed me things that I ought never existed. You made me feel that I, even if I am not the legendary skater they are talking about, was enough for you, and never did once I regretted that choice, I only regretted that I didn’t met you earlier,” Victor said.

 

_We danced the night away_

__We drank too much_ _

__I held your hair back when_ _

__You were throwing up_ _

__

 

__

“That night at the banquet, I brought you back to my room, then you suddenly started throwing up, luckily I was quick enough to bring you to my bathroom before you could completely throw up. You couldn’t handle your alcohol really well. Despite all that, that very night was the only thing I could remember being truly happy, giddy over someone I haven’t met, I had this urge to take care of you, but as time went on, it turned out that you are taking care of me now,”

 

 

“But, Victor… you’ve been taking care of me more often than you think, you’ve been there with through everything, you’re basically the stone that keeps me on the ground,”

 

 

_I knew I loved you then_

__But you'd never know_ _

__'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_ _

__I knew I needed you_ _

__But I never showed_ _

__But I wanna stay with you_ _

__Until we're grey and old_ _

__Just say you won't let go_ _

__Just say you won't let go_ _

__

“You know Yuri, I always imagined growing old with someone, then spending the rest of our life sitting at the swing by at our porch, hand in hand, looking at the sun as we reminisce the olden days, but at the same time, I know that eventually one of us has to go, that thought alone is enough to crumble my world.” Victor said as the tone of his voice became gloomy.

 

“You know what’s sad about that thought?” Yuri asked

 

“What?”

 

“That it’s absolute, and there’s nothing we can do about it. Death is not something you nor I can stop. We won’t know when will he come, or who is he to take first. I am scared of thinking these kind of thoughts, but I figured that there’s nothing we can do, but to spend the rest of our time together, I wanted to make so much memories with you, that even if the time comes one of us has to go… that if I were to go first, I will gladly say that I regretted nothing spending my life with you,” Yuri said, there were tears welling up, “I will make sure, that you and I will sit at the swing by porch, looking at the sunset, hand in hand.” he added.

 

 

 

__When you looked over your shoulder_ _

__For a minute, I forget that I'm older_ _

__I wanna dance with you right now, oh_ _

__And you look as beautiful as ever_ _

__And I swear that everyday you'll get better_ _

__You make me feel this way somehow_ _

 

 

 

As the time passed, Yuri and Victor went through a lot of ups and downs, they aged, but they were still together, their relationship became stronger, they were both old, and the both of them lived well, they fulfilled all the promises they made to each other.

 

Yuri was sitting at the swing that was built in the porch of their house at the countryside, the both of them decided that the life in the city isn’t something the want to be exposed to, especially at their age, so the both of them bought a house at the countryside. This was the last promise they made to each other.

 

“Yuri,” Victor called, Yuri looked over his shoulder to Victor, “Come here, Vitya… the sun’s about to set,”

 

Victor went and sit with Yuri on the swing, he held Yuri’s hand, taking in the beautiful scenario before the, the sunset, together with the music brought by the river.

 

“this is perfect, everything is perfect, you’re perfect,” Victor said as he looked at Yuri, “I love you,”

 

“I love you too,”

 

__

__

__I'm gonna love you till_ _

__My lungs give out_ _

__I promise till death we part_ _

__Like in our vows_ _

__So I wrote this song for you_ _

__Now everybody knows_ _

__That it's just you and me_ _

__

__

__

Their life wasn’t perfect, they fought quite a lot but, makes up right away, they fulfilled a lot of things together. In their vows neither of them promised a perfect life, but one thing they promised is that, no matter what, they’re not gonna give up on each other, that they’re going to love each other, until death.

 

 

“Yuri Katsuki, I love you…”

“Victor Nikiforov, I love you too,”

 

Hand in hand the both of them went into their deep slumber, smiling. Contented with their life and love, and until the very end, they didn’t let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading all the way through.   
> I love this song so much, this actually made me think of the old couples that are still together, and they are just living their lives together, and I honestly think that it one of the most beautiful things in the world.   
> Love is such a beautiful thing. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's everyone~!


End file.
